masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vayla Demrega
Vayla Demrega is the human mother of Dail'Redias and was the human wife of Zel Demrega. She is mainly a species physiology expert and a certified doctor. Early Life Vayla was born in Eastern Russia as Valyusha Demregavich as her given surname along with her sister, Nisana Demregavich but made it Demrega for short. She had a rough life during the discovery of light-speed travel. Due to many technological advances, it made them poor. Third world countries suffered the worst of it. Vayla's home town was suffering economic troubles but pulled through. She and her sister ran away to find a new home during her 7th birthday. Nisa collapsed due to malnutrition. When wandering the grasslands. They come upon an un-taken apple harvest ground. Vayla made 2 apples fall and shared with her sister. Soon her village people along with her parents, found them both along with the apple harvest that held enough apple seeds to feed the entire village. However, the food they found would last only 3 days. Leaving Russia When Vayla told her family she would leave Russia, her father was outraged. Her medical certificate was looked by a senior medical officer on the Citadel and advised she come. Her mother, Rachellica Demregavich, saw it as a dream opportunity for her daughter. Nisa was thrilled to see her sister achieve her dream job. Though Nisa decided to remain in the village she was raised and born in. Her father, Juvonski Demregavich, was angered as she left. He wanted her daughter as rightfully destined to take over the village as it's new leader. Juvonski gave Nisa the position. Marriage and creation of Dail Vayla met Zel who came to a local clinic after being injured by mercs who were hunting the remaining members of The Genesis, a group merc bands considered too much of a competition and a growing threat. Zel managed to evade the mercs who shot him and ran to a more public area. He was taken in by the staff and was treated immediatly. Vayla Demrega, started just her first day and volunteered to help him. Zel however did not need immediate medical attention due to his genetic modifications. He stayed anyway and became fascinated with Vayla's expertise on species physiology. After Zel was fully healed, he asked Vayla if he could get a job and she approaved. Quickly, Zel earned some fields better than a normal person would in just less than 3 weeks. This started making Vayla become interested in him. She asked him to her apartment where they had sex. Five-months later, they secretly marry. The subject of children clouded Zel and Vayla's marriage and she worked to make it possible. By using a special DNA splicer to use on Zel's DNA sample's, Vayla successfully created her son, Dail'Redias. Throughout his development, Vayla checked him of any DNA anomoly's and birth defects, a daily activity that would effect his later life. In 2172 CE, Vayla's home was attacked by batarian slavers who took a very risky attempt to capture the ship she lived in. She placed Dail in an escape pod while Zel was killed defending the hallway Vayla was in. Return to Russia In 2185, Vayla returned to russia with Sal Polaris. Her sister had done much good to provide the village she was raised in. In her village, she and her family celebrated Sal's 16th birthday. She nearly told her father about her son. Which he always pressed her about. It was unknown to him, that her sister knew about it. Sal and Vayla met on their estate balcony to discuss about her son. Then Vayla gives Sal her family photo and urges him to keep it safe. However, Sal tells her she must tell herself and refuses to take the photo due to being still depressed over the loss of Kelva Ye'Merog and the fact he found out Vayla told her father about his relation with her. Reaper War and the Aftermath When the reapers invaded, Vayla ran with Sal and other villagers to an old Cold War bunker and setted up. Before that, her parents were killed and her sister is found gravely injured. Vayla's loss of her family starts her mental state to deteriorate. When Sal goes to sleep, Vayla is captured by Cerberus and brainwashed. Sal is then notified that Cerberus had a mole inside the bunker, drugged his drink and kidnapped Vayla. Vayla, is then taken to a secret underground facility where Cerberus operates secretly. She is brainwashed by the underground base's leader and put into their Phantom guard. An hour later, their base is breached by Sal himself, enraged over her capture. Vayla is unwillingly ordered by her captor to locate and kill him. As Sal reaches the deeper sections of the base, he encounters a phantom, unknown it is really Vayla. A fight starts and Sal easily overpowers. Vayla tries to regain control and results in taking off her helmet which reveals who she is to Sal. She continues to be brainwashed by Cerberus and the fighing resumes. Sal restrains to harm Vayla further but is forced to do so. He grabs her sword and stabs her in her left arm, right arm hand, and lower leg. The injuries make the control nodes in her brain, overload and cease functioning, making Vayla regain control over herself. Apologizing for her actions even though they were unintentional, Sal carry's Vayla back to the bunker. 4 years later, Vayla is a torn and catatonic woman. She had little care for anything that once mattered. She returned to the Citadel and did her best to forget everything. Even as far to insult Rakarna for leaving her months ago. Her son came to see her all emotionally torn and broken down. She yelled at him and advised he leave her. Rakarna left her and married the woman that bared his child. At the same time, Vecil Pearce, Ora Haed as he now calls himself. Meets an emotionally torn Vayla Relationships Other than her husband, Vayla has been close to only 2 people in the entire galaxy. *Rakarna Vayla met Rakarna when he went to a nearby clinic to help heal his hand, which was shot. Rakarna relunctantly asked Vayla on a date. Vayla agreed to go with him. On the date, Rakarna began to accept her as a friend. 2 years later, the friendship turned into a relationship. Many years passed, Vayla and Rakarna became sexually and personally close. Years later, Rakarna purposed to Vayla. Vayla was affected massively but rejected his purposal, due to not hearing of her son's status. This emotionally scarred Rakarna and made him thinking of returning to Palaven. When Vayla was returning to Russia, Rakarna came to the conclusion she would stay there forever. *Vecil Pearce Vayla met Vecil when looking at a food kiosk. She engaged in a conversation about food prices, and began becoming fascinated with Vecil. She let him eat dinner at her apartment and let him stay after finding out he has no home on the Citadel. Throughout the 3 months they spent together, a strong affectionate attachement develops both physically and sexually. Until Vayla settles it by having intimacy with him when he involuntarily confesses his love to her. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Citadel Category:Civilian Category:Female